The Ireland Guard meets Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Ireland Guard meets Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers. realm portal opened Toby Tripp: You okay, bro? Nick Tripp: I think so. Connor Lacey: Where are we, now? Noctis: I say, a place called Paris, France. Finn McMissile: As long as we're here, let's do some sightseeing. Connor Lacey: Okay. Aggrom: And, keep an eye out for danger. Woman: Set dresser to the stage. Man: Check lights. Man 2: Hey, where’s that turtle with my narrator? Turtle: ♪Singing, singing, singing, singing all day long ♪ When I’m singing, there is nothing that is wrong Musketeers, hey!♪ Woman: Talent to the set, please. Man: We’re live in 60 seconds. Turtle: 60 seconds! Woman: Where’s the narrator? Turtle: Monsieur Narrator. Monsieur Narrator! M-m-monsieur! Monsieur, it is time! Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi. But today is the day, right, monsieur? Because you promised I can sing my songs… about the musketeers, right? ♪All for one… But, monsieur, you promised. Oh, no, no. No, no, no. Monsieur. Monsieur. Monsieur, wait! Wait! The stage is… This way. Man: Let’s have some quiet, people. Man 2: Five seconds to air. Man 3: Cue music. Man 4: And… action! Woman: What’s that turtle doing? Man: Where’s the narrator? Man 2: We’re live. Just go with it. Hey, you. Don’t just sit there like a turtle. Do something! You ‘re on camera! For crying out loud, say something! Turtle: Allo. Man: Tell the story. Turtle: Today, I will tell you the story of… "The Three Musketeers"! This is my favourite version… the one with pictures. And, of course, my songs. Our story begins… in the gutter… where poor young street urchins Mickey, Donald, and Goofy… struggled to survive. Zut alors! Bad guys. Will anyone defend these innocent children? Anyone! Anyone! Anyone! Well, anyone? The royal musketeers! Yes! And after the dust settles… a kindly musketeer gives Mickey a gift. Don’t worry, Mickey. You ‘ll grow into it. From that day on, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy… dreamed of being great musketeers. But as the years passed… their dream was still as far away as ever. You see, before their dream can come true… our three heroes must learn the real meaning… of the musketeer creed… all for one and one for all! And I just happen to have a song about this! Turtle and the musketeers: All for one, hey! All for one and one for all Musketeers sing All for one and one for all If you dare to Cross our path, prepare to fall ‘Cause we’ll fight you All for one and one for all And all for one and one for all And all for one and all So, if you think you‘d care to Kick some derriere, you Know that as a musketeer, you ‘d be so fearsome If you believe you ‘re manly Come and join our family Soon we’ll make sure you‘re a musketeer Mickey Mouse: Look at them, fellas. That’s gonna be us out there someday. I just know it. Goofy: I can’t wait. Donald Duck: Yeah. Me, too. Turtle and the musketeers: All for one, all men of honour, hear my call Musketeers sing all for one and one for all All for one, hey, all for one and one for all All for one and all for one and one for all And all for one and one for all And all for one and all Turtle: All for one and one for all! Mickey Mouse: Yes, sir. Janitors today, musketeers tomorrow. Connor Lacey: Hello. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, folks. This is Pluto my dog, Donald Duck, Goofy, and I'm Mickey Mouse. Donald Duck: And, you are? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. And, this is Skurd, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Max Taylor and Chomp, Rex Owen and Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Aggrom, Noctis, Piron and Tosaru. Laura: Hi. Piron: Greetings. Goofy: Nice meet you all. Rex Owen: What's that Pluto's caring in his mouth? Mickey Mouse: Hey, my lucky musketeer hat. Oh, thanks, boy. Remember when the musketeers gave me this hat, Pluto? They even autographed it. See? Zoe Drake: That's awesome. Mickey Mouse: I can’t wait to be a great big hero. Careful, Goofy. Goofy: Sorry, Mickey. I can’t wait to be a musketeer, neither… ‘cause I got plenty of good ideas. The musketeers can use a clever fella like me. Yipe! Mickey Mouse: Hey, Donald, how about you? Donald Duck: Are you kidding? Musketeers need guys like me that are brave! Mickey Mouse: Yeah, and they need guys that are brave, too. Donald Duck: That’s what I said… brave. Peg-leg Pete: Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Yes, sirree. I’ve been looking forward to this all month. Goofy: Maybe I can sand it out. Lightning McQueen: Oh, no. The shoe has been destroyed by the sand-paper. Finn McMissile: There's some glue. Mickey Mouse: Almost… Peg-leg Pete: A… I’m adorable, B… I’m so beautiful What? Mickey Mouse: Almost… got it. I got it! Goofy, look out! Captain Pete. Peg-leg Pete: Now listen, you yardsticks. I am sick and tired of your screw-ups. You guys are hopeless. I leave you for five minutes… and I come back to a disaster! Mickey Mouse: Well, we were practising our teamwork… so we can be good musketeers. Peg-leg Pete: Musketeers? That’s priceless. Mickey Mouse: But we could work really hard… and prove ourselves, Captain Pete… and then would you let us be musketeers? Peg-leg Pete: Well, there’s three things wrong with that. Luigi: Like what? Peg-leg Pete: One… You ‘re a coward. Two… Woman: phone We’re sorry. The number you ‘ve reached has been disconnected. Peg-leg Pete: You're a doofus. And, as for you… well, you ‘re just too small. Why, I wouldn’t have you yahoos as musketeers… even if you were the last recruits… in all of my beloved France! So, you won’t need this, will you? Yeah. Here, kid. Have a ball. Have a ball! That’s a good one! I’m going to send that one in to the Digest. Mater: Well, he ain't friendly. Minnie: He loves me. He loves me… a lot. He loves me. He loves me even more. He loves me. Daisy: Pardon me, Your Highness… you ‘re kind of mangling that flower. Who’s the… lucky guy? Minnie: My one true love. I’ll find him someday. He’s out there. I just know it. Daisy: This fantasy man… do you happen to know if he’s royalty? Minnie: Does it matter? Daisy: Well, as you know… someone of your royal stature must be courted… by a gentleman of royal blood. Minnie: What a royal pain. Daisy: Your highness, you ‘re gonna have… to pick someone sooner or later. I mean, tick-tock, huh? Minnie: Daisy, I can’t pick someone I’m not in love with. Daisy: You want love? Buy a dog. Besides, the perfect guy… isn’t gonna just walk through the door… and even if he does… how are you gonna know he’s the one? Minnie: I’ll know. Just imagine. He’ll stride into the room. A light will glow from him. I’ll hear music. He’ll bring me flowers. He’ll sweep me off my feet. And I’ll know he’s the one when he makes me laugh. Daisy: Your majesty, forgive me for saying so… but that sounds… just lovely. Minnie: Trust me, Daisy. I’ll know him when I see him. Why… bonjour. Turtle: A romantic princess deserves a romantic song, no? Just around the corner, seeking you Puppy love is tripping lightly into view Hiding in the hedgerows Sneaking up on tiptoes Love’s first kiss is blissfully About to capture you Just around the corner, wafting close Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose So sit still and wait now Let love choose your fate now Take a pause, don’t run because It’s right behind you Let love find you Young love It’s love, love, love, love, love Love so lovely What can you say to love But love? Maybe on the rooftops, climbing high Somewhere just above you, love is hovering by Love is in a rush to Smear you, smash you, smush you Love will crush you into mush When you ‘re the bull’s-eye, you ‘ll get hit by Young love Your first, your only love Love so… Daisy: Excuse me. Your Grace? Turtle: How can you stand it so… Daisy: Your Highness! Beagle Boy 1: Who’s gonna tell the bloomin’ boss the bad news? Beagle Boy 2: Don’t look at me. I ain’t saying nothing. You tell him. Beagle Boy 1: Me? I told him last time, you silly twit. And I don’t believe in doing it twice. Oy, here’s an idea. Shorty, you tell him. Beagle Boy 3: Tell him what? Beagle Boy 2: That we… you know, botched the job. Beagle Boy 3: He’s not going to like that. Hello there. Peg-leg Pete: It don’t look good… when only one shows up. Does it, small fry? Beagle Boy 1: Blimey. I can’t hear nothing but step, clop, step, clop. Beagle Boy 2: Have a gander at monstro’s better side. Both: He has something to tell you, boss. Peg-leg Pete: It better be good news. Beagle Boy 3: Well, we did exactly what you said to do… and dropped a safe on the princess. Peg-leg Pete: You what? I didn’t say, "Drop a safe," you dolt. I said, "Keep her safe." Beagle Boy 1: Well, that’s good… because we missed her. Peg-leg Pete: Now listen, you mutts. I got a plan. And it ain’t to kill the princess. It’s to kidnap her. All: Huh? Peg-leg Pete: The opera… it’s tomorrow night. The princess has got to be gone by then… or I can’t become king. All: Oh. Beagle Boy 3: I… don’t get it. Peg-leg Pete: Lieutenant Clarabelle! Clarabelle: Oui, oui, mon capitaine. You bellowed? Peg-leg Pete: Throw these clowns into the pit! Clarabelle: Oui, oui! Le pit! Beagle Boy 2: No! Beagle Boy 1: Not that! Beagle Boy 3: Anything but le pit! Clarabelle: Bon voyage… losers. Beagle Boy 3: Not so bad. Hawk Moth: Don't worry, Pete. I'll make sure that Mickey, Donald and Goofy won't follow their dreams. Peg-leg Pete: You know what to do. Hawk Moth: At once. Moth turns a butterfly into a Akuma Hawk Moth: Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize anyone who has a negative emotion. Clarabelle: Bonjour. Pete’s secret lair. Clarabelle speaking. The princess?! Musketeers: All for one All men of honour, hear the call Musketeers sing all for one and one for all Peg-leg Pete: Your Highness. So glad you could grace us with your royal omnipresences. Minnie: I want bodyguards! Musketeer bodyguards. Musketeers: Villains, bad guys run in fear When they see the musketeers Savin’ Minnie is our duty Mess with her, we’ll kick your… Peg-leg Pete: Ouch. Bodyguards. Absolutely. Let me check my schedule here. How about next Thursday? Minnie: How about ten minutes? At the palace! Get me bodyguards, Captain Pete! Goofy: Pancakes, cornflakes, scrambled eggs Buttered toast and apple jam Tonight it’s meat, I hope it’s spam Mickey Mouse: Goofy! Slow down! Peg-leg Pete: Princess, you ‘re in luck. Have I got the men for you. Minnie: Well, I hope so. Thanks to your incompetence… this whole thing has been a pain in the neck! Peg-leg Pete: I’ll show you a pain in the neck. Mickey Mouse: Oh, boy. Hey, Donald. Don’t worry about what Captain Pete said. Cheer up. I’m sure there’s some way… we can become musketeers. Donald Duck: We can? Tosaru: That's right. Mickey Mouse: Hey, Goof, you know we can prove Pete’s wrong about us… if we just work hard and stick together. Goofy: You really think so? Mickey Mouse: Hey, have I ever let you down? Have I? Have I? Have I? Goofy: No. Mickey Mouse: Just imagine, guys. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow… but someday Captain Pete’s gonna march in here and say… Peg-leg Pete: Congratulations, boys! You passed the test. I’ve been watching you three… and I’ll tell you what. You guys have got what it takes to be musketeers! And, your new friends can be musketeers too. Mickey Mouse: Really? You mean it? Peg-leg Pete: Cross my heart. Mickey Mouse: Oh, boy! Hey, fellas! We’re gonna be musketeers! Donald Duck: Musketeers! Goofy: Musketeers! Connor Lacey: If only Daddy can see me now. Mickey Mouse: I knew we had what it takes. Goofy: ‘Cause we’re clever. Donald Duck: And brave. Mickey Mouse: And together we are gonna be great big heroes. What do you say, men? All for one… Goofy: And two for tea! Mickey Mouse: Well, we’ll work on it. Peg-leg Pete: Hup, deux, trois, quatre. Hup, deux, trois, quatre. Hup, deux, trois, quatre. Hup, deux, trois, quatre. Company… halt! Stay here whilst I go schmooze Princess what’s-her-name. Mickey Mouse: Wow. This is it, guys. This is what we’ve been waiting for all our lives. Now, when these doors open… we’ve got to make a great first impression. OK. Remember, fellas, we’re on duty… and this place could be crawling with bad guys. Donald Duck: Bad guys?! Mickey Mouse: So stay alert! Donald Duck: You heard him. Stay alert! Goofy: Aye, aye, sir. Bad guy! No! Mickey Mouse: Goofy! Lightning McQueen: Are you alright? Goofy: Gosh. He pulled an ax on me. Connor Lacey: I think, it's a suit of armor. Peg-leg Pete: Your Royal Highness, I have never, ever had… a more highly skilled group of gentlemen… than the individuals which I present to you today. Daisy: Seems like this is gonna take a while. I’ll go get you a little snack. Peg-leg Pete: It took my highly trained eye to see their true potential. Minnie: Yes. Well, France thanks you and your eye very much. Peg-leg Pete: Well, then it is without further ado… that I present, for your complete safety… and protection… your musketeers! Minnie's voice: Just imagine. He’ll stride into the room. Light will glow from him. I’ll hear music. He’ll bring me flowers. And he’ll sweep me off my feet. And I’ll know he’s the one when he makes me laugh. Daisy: Your Majesty, it’s time to cut the cheese. Minnie: What? Daisy: Here we are. Roquefort, anyone? Goofy: Knife! Donald Duck: Bad guy! Mickey Mouse: Grab her! Daisy: Oh, no. Help! Minnie: Unhand her! Release her! Stop it! Drop her! She is my lady-in-waiting! Peg-leg Pete: You‘ll have to forgive them, Your Highness. They’re like a well-oiled machine… that’s wound just a little too tight. Minnie: We’re sorry, Your Grace. We thought she was a villain. Daisy: I don’t think so. I see. Well, then… I feel safer already. Turtle: Oh, no. When the bad guy is that happy, it always, always means… Bad-guy song! Peg-leg Pete: I was born to cheat and lie I’m a mean, rotten guy When you ask me why I’m nasty Here’s my reason why At that stork delivery, Mommy screamed "Woe is me, such a dork" "Hey, Mr Stork, behold my misery" "Pete is ghastly, Pete’s a blob" "Pete’s a nasty, naughty slob" Can it, sister, I’m the mister who will get the job So I’m nasty, I’m no good, I’ll be king, knock on wood I’ll impress ya, though I’m just a common lowly hood, ha! If you can’t be loved, be feared Don’t get shoved, sheep get sheared Be the king, pull the strings Or else you might get smeared I’m so happy I could dance, seize my chance, I’ll advance Come and cheer me, love and fear me Petey’s king of France, ha ha Evening, trusted lieutenant. Watch out for the bricks. Clarabelle: What? Peg-leg Pete: Come and cheer me, love and fear me Petey’s king of France Why’d the music stop? Hello, boys. Think you might have some spare time… to go and snatch the princess? Beagle Boy 3: Yeah, I think. Peg-leg Pete: Well, quit thinking and do it! The opera’s tomorrow night! The job’s got to be done by then! Remember? Beagle Boy 3: How can we help? Peg-leg Pete: I want you to grab her, find a remote tower somewhere… and lock her away forever… so as no one can ever find her again! You got me, dingbats? All: Sure thing, boss. Dr. Z: Why is it that I am a musketeer instead of a Dinosaur King? This might be a waste of time! I'll scout the trees. Connor Lacey: Yeah. You do that. Dr. Z: Uh-oh, my Alpha Holder! Akuma lands on Dr. Z's Alpha Holder and a butterfly frame forms around his eyes Hawk Moth: Perfect! A musketeer doctor wanting to be a king of the dinosaurs. This will be rewarding. Doctorasaurus, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to create some new dinosaurs and become their king. Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return. Dr. Z: I'm on it, Hawk Moth. into Doctorasaurus Doctorasaurus: Now, everyone will know that I am the real Dinosaur King. Mickey Mouse: Isn’t this musketeering stuff great? Donald Duck: You bet! Minnie: Isn’t it romantic, Daisy… being protected by three dashing musketeers? And the little one is so handsome. Daisy: Yeah… he’s kind of cute and all… but you ‘re forgetting something. They’re musketeers, commoners, non-college-bound. You know what that means. Minnie: Our love is… forbidden? Daisy: Bingo. Minnie: A forbidden love. How romantic. Doctorasaurus: Prepare for battle, boys! Mickey Mouse: Bad guys! Donald Duck: Bad guys! Goofy: Bad guys? Donald Duck: Yikes! Connor Lacey: That was close. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Diamondhead Diamondhead: I'm ready for battle! Doctorasaurus: I'll give you a fight! Max Taylor: Dr. Z?! Doctorasaurus: I am Doctorasaurus! And, I have a new creation of my own! Akuma Slash! Indominus Rex, fire up a volcanic storm! Indominus Rex: Roars Rex Owen: That's a big dinosaur. Zoe Drake: That thing makes Terry like a fly. Mickey Mouse: OK, you. En garde. Beagle Boy 1: En garde? French words make me mad! Daisy: Get out there and fight, you coward! Goofy: You fellas seen any bad guys around here? Beagle Boy 2: Ooh. How about this bad guy? Mickey Mouse: Goofy! Beagle Boy 1: Hit the road, tiny. Donald Duck: Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Princess! Now how are we going to protect the princess? Donald Duck: Protect the princess? Are you kidding? It’s hopeless. We failed. Goofy: Hopeless? Failed? Donald Duck: There, there, pal. Here. Blow. Diamondhead: I can't believe that Dr. Z has been turned into a villain. Mickey Mouse: Well, I don’t think we’re hopeless. Listen, Captain Pete has faith in us. Goofy: He does? I mean, he does! Mickey Mouse: Pete made us musketeers, remember? Donald Duck: Yeah! We’re musketeers! Mickey Mouse: That’s right, just like we dreamed when we were kids. So, what do you say? Are we a team? Goofy: Count me in, Mickey! Diamondhead: We're not letting you have all the fun. back to Connor Lacey Donald Duck: Me, too! Me, too! Mickey Mouse: We’re off to save the princess! No obstacle too big! Goofy: Yeah! Mickey Mouse: No danger too great! Donald Duck: You said it! Mickey Mouse: Together, we’ll save the princess or die trying! Donald Duck: Die? Die? Connor Lacey: It's just an expression, Donald. Mickey Mouse: Hey, Goof, this door won’t budge! Goofy: Let me give it a go! Mickey Mouse: Hey, Goof, wait. I got it… Beagle Boy 3: What the heck was that? Goofy: Door’s open. Zander: You think? Beagle Boy 2: Oy, what we do about them musketeers? Beagle Boy 1: We’s 87 floors up. It’ll be hours before they’s on us. Connor Lacey: Make that 56 minutes. Mickey Mouse: Hold it right… there. You… fiends! Beagle Boy 1: Sling them birds in their cage. Mickey Mouse: Your Highness! Beagle Boy 1: Let’s have a bit of fun with these blighters, eh? Doctorasaurus: Yes, let's. I have a new dinosaur to test out on. Akuma Slash! Carnoraptor, give them a breeze of doom! Mickey Mouse: Let’s get ‘em! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Humongosaur Humongosaur: Let's free Dr. Z! All: Right! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Donald Duck: Stop. Let the girls go. Beagle Boy 3: You feel lucky, ducky? Beagle Boy 2: Hang about. Is that Halley’s comet? Goofy: Halley’s comet! Where? Doctorasaurus: You're in a pickle now! laugh Humongosaur: Not for much longer. ???: Mind if we lend a hand? Cat Noir: Cataclysm! chains are destroyed and fall on top of the Carnoraptor Humongosaur: Thanks. Carapace: No problem. Mickey Mouse: Let me go! Let me go! I’ll slice you to ribbons! What the… My sword! Goofy, we got to do something quick… or the princess is done for. Beagle Boy 2: It’s all over. Beagle Boy 1: Looks like you blokes got in over your heads… Mickey Mouse: What are you planning, Goof? Goofy: I got an idea. You with me? Mickey Mouse: You bet. Goofy: Hot soup, coming through! Beagle Boy 1: That was a bit of a barney, wasn’t it? Max Taylor: Lightning... Rex Owen: Storm... Max Taylor and Rex Owen: Strike! and Ace both took out the Carnoraptor and it turned into a card Doctorasaurus: I'll be back for you! reverts back to Connor Lacey Goofy: Did we do it? Mickey Mouse: Yeah! We did it! The fourty-six of us did it! All: All for one and… Mickey Mouse: Wait. Where’s Donald? Donald Duck: We did it? Well, alright! Hurray! We did it! Connor Lacey: Thanks. And, who are you? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this is Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe and Wayzz. Together, each of us have a Miraculous superhero name. I'm called Ladybug, Adrien's Cat Noir, Chloé is Queen Bee, Alya's Rena Rogue and Nino is Carapace. activates it's scan on the Kwami Ultimatrix: Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Connor Lacey: Wow! Your kwami just give me a new alien. Alya Césaire: And, you are? Connor Lacey: This is Skurd, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Mack, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Max Taylor and Chomp, Rex Owen and Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed, and Tank, the man who has been akumatized into Doctorasaurus is Dr. Z, Rod and Laura, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Aggrom, Noctis, Piron, Tosaru and I'm Connor Lacey. Plagg: Nice to meet you all. Mickey Mouse: Let me just… Kind of tight. Oops. Turtle: Mickey made her laugh… so she knew he was the one. But will their love bloom on the way back to Paris? Perhaps… if I sing them a song. Turtle and Butterfly chorus: Afloat on the breeze On wings of love Like birds and like bees Sweet wings of love The first day we met On wings of love We watched the sun set Sweet wings of love And if by some chance Some twist of fate We’re chasing romance It's not too late It’s heaven’s design, you‘ll be mine Hands entwined on wings of love Of love A real-life fairy tale Fairy tale Down the streams of life we sail Life we sail And our world in twilight gleams Twilight gleams Like the light in your eyes Inside my dreams Your whisper lightly tickling my ear It’s Paris, ah, in the spring Spring, spring, spring, spring I feel so giddy, one thing is clear You stir my heart to sing Don’t take your hand from mine Hand from mine Just hold tight until you find You ‘re the light I’m dreaming of Dreaming of And I’m waiting for you on wings of love Minnie: Bonne nuit. Turtle and Butterfly chorus: Waiting for you on wings… Lovely little wings Of love On wings of love Turtle: Ah, young love. back at Ireland Mai Lacey: This must be the place where the building was destroyed. Spike Taylor: The others are in there. We're sure of it. Linda Ryan: Come on, guys. We need to get out of here. Mai Lacey: Not until we find the others. Mr. Ancient: This must be the room where the explosion started. Reese: So, that means that the others are over there! Linda Ryan: Well, it looks like they're not here. Oh well, we tried. Time to head home. Mai Lacey: Enough secrets, Linda! Where are Connor and his friends? Linda Ryan: They're gone. Accept it. Mrs. Ancient: But, gone to where? Linda Ryan: They're just gone! Spike Taylor: You have no idea where they are, do you? Mai Lacey: We keep looking. Come on. back at Paris, France in the Disney Realm Peg-leg Pete: I got a problem! Those three chowderheads with their new friends have proven tougher than I thought. Beagle Boy 3: Yeah? So? Peg-leg Pete: So quit hanging around. We’ve got a change of plans, see. Now we’re gonna have to pull the switcheroo… tomorrow night… at the opera. That little ditty is starting to grow on me. Now listen. To get to the princess… we’re gonna have to pick those guys off one by one. Hawk Moth: And, that'll be where Doctorasaurus will get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Minnie: Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Look, Daisy. Mickey and I have the same last name. Daisy: Well, it must be destiny. Good thing destiny doesn’t control my love life. Minnie: What do you mean? Daisy: Well, look at me. If it did… I’d get stuck with Mister… Donald Duck Goofy: Two, three… four. Two, three… four. Bad guys. Clarabelle: Mickey Mouse Attention, Musketeer Goofy. Goofy: Mickey, is that you? Clarabelle: Mickey Mouse Yes, Musketeer Goofy. I am in need of your assistance. Goofy: You sure are talking funny. Clarabelle: Mickey Mouse I was eating escargot and peanut butter. Goofy: Hey, save some for me! Clarabelle: Mickey Mouse Over here. Follow me, Goofy. Goofy: Mickey! Clarabelle: Mickey Mouse You‘re almost there. Goofy: Mickey! Doggone! Where’d he go? Mickey! Mickey! Donald Duck: Quack, two, three, four. Quack, two, three… Quack! Hello, handsome. What the… Beagle Boy 1 Booga booga! Beagle Boy 2: Booga booga! Beagle Boy 3: Booga booga booga booga booga! Donald Duck: Beat it, you guys. Beagle Boy 1: I told you twits these Pete masks wouldn’t work. Let’s go to plan "B." Donald Duck: Hey, you ‘re the bad guys! Don’t move! What’s going on? Captain Pete! Peg-leg Pete: I’m in such a good mood. Come back here, you little bird beak! Mickey Mouse: Pluto. Pluto, slow down, boy. What is it? Whoa! Hey, where’s Goofy? Connor Lacey: Maybe, something bad happened to him. Mickey Mouse: Donald! Something strange is going on here. Adrien Agreste: Did you hear that? Max Taylor: It's coming from the armor. Mickey Mouse: Who’s there? You better come out of there, or we're coming in after you! Donald? What’s the big idea? Come down from there! Why aren’t you at your post? Donald Duck: We got to get Goofy and get out of here! Mickey Mouse: Goofy? Where is he? He’s not at his post either. Donald Duck: Oh, no! He’s already got Goofy! Mickey Mouse: Wait! Who’s got Goofy? Donald… stop! Donald, are you nuts? What’s going on? Donald Duck: Pete is gonna kidnap Princess Minnie… so he can become king because he’s really a bad guy… and he has a secret lair, and it’s really dark and scary! So the point is… he’s gonna kill us if we get in his way! So we should run now as far away as we can! Mickey Mouse: Donald, I can’t understand a word you say. Donald Duck: No! Mickey Mouse: Put me down! Whoa! We can’t leave our posts like this! What would Captain Pete say? Donald Duck: Captain Pete is the bad guy! Mickey Mouse: Captain Pete is the bad guy? Donald Duck: What? Mickey Mouse: Pete’s trying to kidnap the princess? Donald Duck: Exactly! Connor Lacey: I knew, Captain Pete has something to do with this. Mickey Mouse: But he made us musketeers. Donald Duck: It was all a lie. Mickey Mouse: A lie? Well, lie or no lie… musketeers don’t run from danger… and as long as we wear these uniforms… neither do we. Donald Duck: You said it! It’s every duck for himself. Mickey Mouse: Donald, wait! Together, we can stop Captain Pete. Remember how we rescued the princess? Donald Duck: I was hiding. Mickey Mouse: Hiding? Well… tonight, you came back to warn us… and that took courage, Donald. Connor Lacey: That's right. Mickey Mouse: Come on. I’ll be right beside you… because we’re friends. Donald Duck: I just can’t. I’m sorry. Mickey Mouse: Donald! Donald. Jessica Herleins: I felt sorry for the duck. Mickey Mouse: Thanks, boy. Mack: Looks like, we'll have to stop Captain Pete and this Hawk Moth guy ourselves. Mickey Mouse: What is it? What is it, boy? Peg-leg Pete: Well, well, well. If it ain’t the 41 musketeers. Mickey Mouse: Captain Pete, by the power vested in us as musketeers… we arrest you, mister! Finn McMissile: That's right. You're under arrest for high treason to the crown of Paris, France. Peg-leg Pete: That’s a good one! Well, how about this? By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you! Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! You ‘re as welcome as can be Oopsie. I am such a butterfingers. Mickey Mouse: Hey! Put me down! Don’t make me have to whoop you! Peg-leg Pete: OK, fine. Just hold still, you runt. Well, Mickey and Pals, it looks like this is the end of the line. Mickey Mouse: Think so? My pals will be right behind us. Connor Lacey: Yeah! Peg-leg Pete: Oh, sure. The duck dumped you. Remember? Holly Shiftwell: Oh yeah. Mickey Mouse: Well… Goofy then! Peg-leg Pete: The goof? He’s getting fitted for a halo. Mickey Mouse: No, no, no. Peg-leg Pete: Yes, yes, yes! Face it, Mickey… it’s all for one… and you are on your own! Enjoy your brief stay here at the Mont St. Michel. You know, they say the tide comes in faster than horses! So long, runt! I got me tickets to the opera… a little something called… "I Just Can’t Wait to be King." Connor Lacey: Oh man. I can't believe that Pete is going to kidnapp the princess and become king. And, what's worse is that Goofy's going to be dead. Adrien Agreste: Yeah. I guess so. My mother disappeared a long time ago. And, I never saw her again. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I know how you feel because I lost my friends Pierce, Doc Hudson and all of my friends at Rehabcare, including my daddy Sean Ryan. Tikki: How did you lose them? Lucas Wanson: Yeah, how? Connor Lacey: I lost them, when Linda Ryan started the plague by putting the parasite into the dog and when she started the explosion that nearly killed us. Chloé Bourgeois: What?! Connor Lacey: It's true. And, when we return home, I'll make her pay for what she has done! Max Taylor: As soon as we stop Hawk Moth and Pete, rescue Dr. Z and Princess Minnie and save Paris, France, when we get out of here. Nick Tripp: If we can figure out how. Clarabelle: This is it, handsome. Get ready for the big sleep, the river of no return… the long day’s journey into night. Goofy: Gosh. Your sweet voice is music to my ears. Your chains of love now hold me tight Your bovine beauty makes my heart take flight Clarabelle: You will not change my mind one smidge I’m going to drop you screaming off this bridge Goofy: Clarabelle, you drive me nuts! Clarabelle and the chorus: His love’s so sweet, his love’s so blind Poor Goof… You have to kill him Poor grunge Farewell Take the plunge Goofy: My milkmaid miss, you charm my soul You leave me utterly beyond control Call me a goof, but one thing’s clear Your melodious moo is music to my ears Chorus and Clarabelle: He’s no Don Juan He’s not real smart And yet he’s touched my little cowhide heart He loves my moo, my cow-like gaze His numskull charm Has set my heart Ablaze Clarabelle: Hurry, my love. You don’t have much time. Your friend Mickey is in dire peril. Goofy: No, he’s not. He’s in the musketeers. Clarabelle: I mean he’s in danger. Donald Duck: I’ll be a musketeer when cows fall from the sky. What? Max Taylor: Any luck? Ursula (Dinosaur King): Nothing yet. Piron: Try again, keep trying. Cruz Ramirez: Did you hear that? Mater: Sounds like water. Zander: We'll have to be this tall to survive this dungeon. Toby Tripp: Or you have to be a lord of Water. Right, Piron? Piron: Right, Toby. Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars as he transforms into the Lord of the Water) Goofy: We’re coming, Mickey! Donald Duck: Put me down! Put me down! Goofy! Pete’s gonna kill us! Goofy: Pete or no Pete, Mickey and the othere’re our pals… and we got to save them. All for one and one for all. Remember? I know it’s the most hideous… house of torture in all of France… but we’re going in there! Gosh, Pluto. Could this be the end of the three musketeers? Turtle: This is the end This is the end That Donald Duck has left poor Mickey Mouse to drown And Goofy trusted him, but Donald let him down We all berate him because we hate him He is a traitor, vacillator He’s a lousy second-rater Mangy mallard, he’s a coward Donald’s destiny has soured, it’s the end Donald Duck: I’ll show you, dirty tortoise! Turtle: That way, tiger. Donald Duck: Wait for me! Thanks for the song. Goofy: Donald! Donald Duck: Come on! We’ve got to save Mickey and the others! Rex Owen: Ace! He's terrified of the water! Goofy: We’re coming, Mickey! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Jetray Jetray: Donald! You came back! Adrien Agreste: And, Goofy! He's still alive! Mickey Mouse: Mickey. Donald Duck: Mickey? Goofy: Mickey, come back to us, pal. I think he’s coming out of it. Mickey Mouse: Donald? Goofy? Pete told me you were a goner. Goofy: Shucks. I ain’t… …Going nowhere without you, Mick. Donald Duck: Hey! Mickey Mouse: Aw, pal. You came back. Donald Duck: Aw… of course I did. Goofy: We wouldn’t let you down, Mick. We’re your friends. Lightning McQueen: Goofy's right. Donald Duck: Yeah. Come on. We’ve got to save the princess. Don’t you remember? All for one… Goofy: Yeah. Mickey Mouse: Aw, fellas, we’re not even real musketeers. Goofy: Not real musketeers? Who says so? Listen, Donald might be a big chicken… Donald Duck: Hey! Goofy: And you‘re just a little guy… and I ain’t no genius, but I know one thing. When the 42 of us stick together… Donald Duck: We can do anything. Mickey Mouse: And not Pete… Connor Lacey: Or Hawk Moth... Goofy: Or nobody else can stop us! Mickey Mouse: Musketeers, we’ve got a princess to rescue. Come on, Goof! Goofy: Come on, Donald! Donald Duck: I’m right behind you! Beagle Boy 1: Princess Minnie. Beagle Boy 2: Your Grace. Minnie: Captain Pete? Peg-leg Pete: Bonjourney, princess. Minnie: Where are my bodyguards? Peg-leg Pete: We’ll be your bodyguards tonight, sweet cheeks. Hawk Moth: Yes. Me, Pete and Doctorasaurus! Minnie: This is an outrage! Peg-leg Pete: No. It’s my nefarious plan to steal the throne. Beagle Boy 3: Does this crown make my ears look big? Peg-leg Pete: You know what to do. Both: Righty-o, boss. Goofy: Look! There it is! Peg-leg Pete: OK, shortstop, do your stuff. Beagle Boy 3: Minnie Attention, my loyal subjects. Due to the stress of princessing… my duties have become too overwhelming… for a delicate flower such as myself. Therefore, I now present your new ruler, King Pete! Peg-leg Pete: I did it, Mommy! I’m king of all France! I feel like eating a snail. Now, on with the show. Turtle: Allo. C’est moi. Pirate chorus: Come, friends who plough the sea Truce to navigation, take another station… Mickey Mouse: That-a boy, Pluto. Find the princess! Pirate chorus: With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal In silence dread, our cautious way we feel No sound at all, we never speak a word Mickey Mouse: Did you find the princess, boy? Good work, Pluto. Minnie: Our brave musketeers have come to rescue us. Mickey Mouse: Don’t worry, Your Highness. We’ll save you. Alright, you two, drop the princess! Beagle Boy 1: With pleasure. Female chorus: Poor wandering ones …Can help you find true peace of mind… Peg-leg Pete: What? What the sam hill? The princess! Do something! Beagle Boy 3: Sir. Yes, sir. Hawk Moth: Get them, Doctorasaurus! Doctorasaurus: On it! Female chorus: Scaling rough and rugged passes Climb the hearty little lasses Till the bright sea-shore they gain Mickey Mouse: How dare you try and kidnap the princess! Nobody walks away with the princess… while Connor Lacey, his friends, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are on the job! Goofy: Hey! Someone’s walking away with the princess. Mickey Mouse: Let’s get ‘em! Man: I am the very model of a modern major-general I’ve information vegetable, animal… historical From Marathon to Waterloo in order categorical I’m very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical About binomial theorem, I am teeming with a lot of news With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse Peg-leg Pete: She’s getting away! Man: I am the very model Of a modern major-general Mickey Mouse: Princess! Ouch. Peg-leg Pete: Two down, and one to go. Hawk Moth: We have them now. Mickey Mouse: I almost got it. Minnie: Oh, no! Look out! Mickey Mouse: What? Peg-leg Pete: This is it, squeaky… mano y mouse-o. It’s all over, Mickey… and you with Connor‘re all alone. And now with you two finally out of the way… getting rid of the princess will be easy as pie. Mickey Mouse: Want to bet? Peg-leg Pete: That’s a sucker bet. Donald Duck: Yeah, and you two are the suckers! Mickey Mouse: Ready, musketeers? All: All for one and one for all. Connor Lacey: Ready, gang? All: Ready! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) roaring Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, stingers out! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, illusions on! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells up! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Hawk Moth: What!? My own son is Cat Noir? Destroy them, Doctorasaurus! Doctorasaurus: I have the dinosaur for the job. Akuma slash! Dilophoraptor, blow them into dust! roaring Alpha Gang and D-Team: Element Booster, Dino DinoTector on! roaring Max Taylor: You've got it, Chomp! Ladybug: Now, for my trick. Lucky charm! A rope? How will that help? looks around Ladybug: Got it! Guys, get Doctorasaurus' attention. Connor Lacey: Attention getter, coming up. Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Equiculous Equiculous: Wow! What do you call this guy? Cat Noir: I know. Equiculous! Equiculous: Perfect! Equiculous, welcome to the Ultimatrix team. Hey, Dilophoraptor, over here! out the Celtic Sword of the Elders and strikes the Dilophoraptor ties the rope from the Dilophoraptor's tail to Doctorasaurus' leg and Doctorasaurus yelped as he dropped his Alpha Holder Ladybug: the Alpha Holder in two and the Akuma came out No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the rope and it fixed everything in France and Doctorasaurus turns back into Dr. Z) Dr. Z: Oh, my head. Laura and Rod: Grandpa! Dr. Z: My kids! You'll pay for what you did to me, Hawk Moth! Musketeers, if we please. All: All for one and one for all! Hawk Moth: Uh-oh. Donald Duck: How’s this for a coward? Goofy: How’s this for a doofus? Mickey Mouse: And I may be small, Pete… but I’ve got friends that make me ten feet tall. Peg-leg Pete: Aw, nuts. Mickey Mouse: Timber! Peg-leg Pete: I hate happy endings. Equiculous: We are victorious! back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: And, you two are under arrest for treason, Pete and Hawk Moth. Or should I say, Gabriel Agreste. Cat Noir: Dad? You're Hawk Moth? Ladybug: How did you know that, Connor? Queen Bee: Yeah, how? Connor Lacey: I discovered that, when he changes back into his original form before he goes akumatized into The Collector. And, I discovered his voice sounded familiar. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth: It's true. I was trying make an army of supervillains to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous to make my wish come true. Carapace: That's the reason why you turned me with Chloé and Alya into The Bubbler, Antibug and Lady WiFi. Rena Rouge: And for that, you two are under arrest. Minnie: Daisy. Are you kissing a commoner? Daisy: C’est la vie. Minnie: C’est I’amore! Please kneel. In gratitude for saving France… I hereby dub thee, Skurd, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Mack, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Max Taylor and Chomp, Rex Owen and Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed, and Tank, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Aggrom, Noctis, Piron, Tosaru Connor Lacey, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy… all royal musketeers! Mickey Mouse: What do you say, everybody? All for one… All: And one for all! Turtle: Bravo, my friends! Our three heroes have finally… made their dream come true. I think this calls for… one more song! All: All for one, hey, all for one and one for all Musketeers sing all for one and one for all And all for one and one for all And all for one and all the routine... Connor Lacey: Well guys, time to go home to Ireland. Wayzz: This Ireland sounds cool. Pollen: That's right. Trixx: Indeed. Nino Lahiffe: Do they take visitors from other places? Finn McMissile: They do indeed. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Well gang, we're going to Ireland. credits Ireland Reese: Well, that went well. Mrs. Taylor: I just hope the others aren't dead. Dr. Drake: It's just every time I close my eyes, I picture Connor and the others stranded alone. And then when I open them they're... Mai Lacey: Connor! Guys! Jessica Herleins: Linda, right? Linda Ryan: Yes. Piron: Anyway, is it true that you tried to kill Connor and his friends? Linda Ryan: Connor and Pals! Thank heavens! We've spent the last hours trying to find you. Connor Lacey: You tried to kill us. You left us to the zombies. Linda Ryan: The zombies? It's one thing to accuse me about starting the plauge. It's another to accuse me of attempted murder. Rex Owen: I'll prove it to you. a video about what happened in the building gasping and growling Police officer: Linda Ryan, you're under arrest! Police officer 2: Connor, since you and your friends survived the explosion and the infection, we'll refer her judgement to you. Connor Lacey: Very well. Linda Ryan, for starting the infection plague, attempting to murder me and my friends and the demolition of my father Sean Ryan, you are banished from Ireland to the Outlands. Leave now and never come back. Linda Ryan: You'll pay for this. Mai Lacey: Welcome back, Connor. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Mammy. Mai Lacey: What's wrong? Connor Lacey: It's just that, when I was Equiculous, I was holding a strange Celtic Sword. Chrissy Lacey: That sword is no any ordinary sword. It's the Celtic Sword of the Elders! When you use it, the Celtic Warriors of Ireland's past slashes with you. Connor Lacey: Really? Mai Lacey: Yes, Connor. It makes you the most fiercest human in Ireland. And, it makes you the leader of the Ireland Guard. Connor Lacey: The Ireland Guard? Who're they? Mai Lacey: They're a team of humans that protects Ireland and defends the Heart of the Cards, the Magic of Friendship and the Circle of Life. According to legend, the team is formed by one human and starts recruiting other humans. Connor Lacey: So, what happened to them? They haven't been around since forever. Mai Lacey: Well, Connor, it's a story with a special happy ending. When your father Sean Ryan is your age, he was the leader of the Ireland Guard. Billy Lacey: He too have the gift of the Celtic Sword of the Elders. It made him feel protective. Chrissy Lacey: But one of his own named Arthur Allen, Sean Allen's father, betrayed them. He was always jealous of your father's fame. Mai Lacey: But your dad used the sword and destroyed Arthur's invention, the Pacifier, thus destroying him. And, hang up his sword until his descendant rises up and proved himself worthy. Connor Lacey: So I'm my daddy's descendant. So, that makes me a leader of the new Ireland Guard. Mai Lacey: Yep. Connor Lacey and Pals: Wow. Connor Lacey: When do I get to recruit someone? Mai Lacey: You've just started it, when you used the Realm Crystal. Connor Lacey: Oh, well in that case, till the 16 realms' end... All: Ireland Guard, defend! at the ruins of the infected building Zombies: and roaring as they head for the nanite-infested robot Nanite-infested robot: all of the zombies and the parasite's nanites and evolves into the Cyber Shredder while the monsters are screeching The Cyber Shredder: Agh! I live! maniacally